An example of a game apparatus and storage medium capable of executing an application via a network is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-253866 (published Sep. 10, 2002). In this game system, a user who wants to play a communication game makes a prior registration to a game service. The contest of the registration is registered in a game server offering the game service. At a time of playing a communication game, a game apparatus logs in to the game server to perform a communication game with other game apparatus which logs in to the game server. The game apparatus can transmit a message to other game apparatus or other device via the game server.
However, in the technique described above, the following problems arise. A user needs to make a prior registration to the game service at a time of playing a game by means of a communication. Furthermore, a developer needs to develop a game server, resulting in higher cost. In addition, in order to transmit a message from one game apparatus to other game apparatus, the one game apparatus needs to log into the game server, and the other game apparatus needs to make a prior registration to the game service. Also, a network program for making a connection with the game service has to be prepared for each game program, resulting in high coal in software.
Additionally, the following problems arise with the technique described above. A game terminal receives mails from all devices, and thus receives a mail from a transmission source undesired by a user. Especially, reception of spam may occur, and therefore, the user cannot safely use the game terminal.
Furthermore, another example of such a game apparatus and storage medium capable of executing an application via a network is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-23661 (published on Jan. 24, 2003), and in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-28103 (published on Feb. 3, 2005). In the first game system, the game data of a plurality of users is registered on a server, and game data is exchanged when an exchange condition is established. In the second game system, game machines make communication by short distance radio to exchange game data with each other.
However, in the first game system described above, a dedicated-server is required, and game data is required to be registered in the server. In the second game system described, the game machines are required to be close to one another, and this has to be done in a state that the same game program is activated.
A further example of a game apparatus and stooge medium capable of executing an application) via a network is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-57515 (published on Feb. 28, 2004). In this game system, the following communication game apparatus is recited. The game apparatus has a main system including a main CPU which executes and controls a game by a game program and a communications subsystem including a sub CPU which executes a plurality of different communication function tasks. The communications subsystem has a shared memory accessible by the main CPU and the sub CPU, and also has a resource management task function which manages resources of the shared memory with respect to the plurality of different communication fraction tasks.
This communications subsystem could also be improved. When a command is received from the main system, downloading is made in response to the command. Thus, the download is not executed independent of the main system. Also, the communications subsystem merely executes downloading for a specific game program operated on the main system.
Therefore, certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program being capable of offering a communication method in high general versatility with less cost and user's work.
Certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program which allow a user to eliminate a need of making a prior registration with respect to a game by means of a communication, and allow a wide spectrum of users to participate in the game by means of a communication.
Certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program allowing a user to play a game by means of a communication without the need of developing a dedicated game server.
Certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program capable of transmitting and receiving messages of a game by means of a communication with other game apparatuses and other information processors which have not made a prior registration to the game server with respect to the game by means of a communication.
Certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program capable of offering data between a plurality of game apparatuses without providing a server dedicated for an online game.
Certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program capable of easily providing data between a plurality of game apparatuses, and increasing opportunities of the provision.
Certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program capable of executing download for a game application independent of execution of the game application.
Certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program capable of executing download for a plurality of game applications.
Certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments to provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program capable of safely transmitting and receiving communication data with other devices.
Certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program capable of transmitting and receiving communication data with only a desired user.
Certain present exemplary illustrative embodiments adopt the following constructions in order to solve the above-described problems.
A first exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus capable of executing an application by means of data via a network, comprising a communication means for transmitting and receiving data with other apparatus via the network, a storing means having a transmission data memory area storing transmission data to be transmitted and a reception data memory storing received reception data, an application processing means for being capable of executing a desired application, and being accessible to the transmission data memory area and the reception data memory areas, and a transmission-reception managing means for performing processing of controlling the communication means to communicate with me network, transmitting the transmission data stored in the transmission data memory area to the network, and storing in the reception data memory area reception data capable of identifying a targeted application received from the network, and the application processing means, by executing the application, performs a transmission data storing process for generating transmission data to be transmitted to other apparatus, and making the data identifiable as data for the application and storing it in the transmission data memory area, and a reception data acquiring process for acquiring, in a case that the reception data for the application exists in the reception date memory area, the reception data for the application to execute processing utilizing the reception data, so that utilization of date via the network is performed.
In the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, the game apparatus can execute an application by means of data via a network. A communication means of the game apparatus transmits and receives data with other apparatuses, such as a game apparatus, a PC, a cellular phone, etc. via a network. A storing means has a transmission data memory area storing transmission data to be transmitted and a reception data memory area storing received reception data. An application processing means is capable of executing a desired application, and is accessible to the transmission data memory area and the reception data memory area. A transmission-reception managing means performing processing of controlling the communication means to communicate with the network, transmitting the transmission data stored in the transmission data memory area to the network, and storing in the reception data memory area reception data capable of identifying a targeted application received from the network. An application processing means performs a transmission data storing process and a reception data acquiring process by executing the application to thereby perform utilization of data via a network. Here, the transmission date storing process generates transmission data to be transmitted to other apparatus, and makes the data identifiable as data for the application, and stores it in the transmission data memory area. Furthermore, the reception data acquiring process, in a case that the reception data for the application exists in the reception data memory area, acquires the reception data for the application to execute processing utilizing the reception data, so that utilization of data via the network is performed.
In accordance with the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, the transmission-reception managing means transmits the transmission data stored in the storing means, and receives the reception data capable of identifying applications to store it in the storing means, and therefore, a transmitting and receiving function needs not to be provided for each application. Furthermore, in a case that the transmission data is generated, there is no need to be connected to the network, thereby reducing a useless communication cost.
A second exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the first exemplary illustrative embodiment comprises a switching means for switching between a normal state in an electric power state allowing execution of the application and a stand-by state in an electric power state not allowing execution of the application by restricting electric power consumption, and the transmission-reception managing means causes the communication means to make a communication in at least the stand-by state.
In the second exemplary illustrative embodiment, in a game apparatus, a switching means switches between a normal state (normal mode) in an electric power state allowing execution of the application and a stand-by state (standby mode) not allowing execution of the application by restricting electric power consumption. The transmission-reception managing means causes the communication means to make a communication in at least the stand-by state.
In accordance with the second exemplary illustrative embodiment, a communication is made in the stand-by state, and therefore, the game apparatus does net have to be activated simultaneously with an opponent's apparatus. That is, it is possible to provide a communication method to a customer with an added convenience.
A third exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the second exemplary illustrative embodiment comprises a first processing unit being as the application executing means, a second processing unit being as the transmission-reception managing means independent of the first processing unit, and an energization controlling means for energizing the first processing unit and the second processing unit in the normal state, and deenergizing the first processing unit but energizing the second processing unit in the stand-by state on the basis of switching by the switching means.
In the third exemplary illustrative embodiment, the game apparatus has a first processing unit being as the application executing means and the second processing unit being as the transmission-reception managing means independent of the first processing unit. In the normal state, an energization controlling means energizes the first processing unit and the second processing unit on the basis of switching by the switching means. On the other hand, the energization controlling means deenergizes the first processing unit but energizes the second processing unit in the stand-by state on the basis of switching by the switching means.
In accordance with the third exemplary illustrative embodiment, in the stand-by state, only the second processing unit is energized to make electric power consumption less than that in the normal state. Furthermore, even in the stand-by state, the second processing unit is energized, and therefore, it is possible to transmit and receive data even if an application is not executed.
A fourth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the storing means is a nonvolatile memory.
In the fourth exemplary illustrative embodiment, a storing means is a nonvolatile memory like a flash memory.
In accordance with the fourth exemplary illustrative embodiment, utilizing a nonvolatile memory eliminates a need of providing a power supply for backup, thereby realizing less electric power consumption.
A fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the transmission-reception managing means deletes the transmission data after transmitting it, and the application processing means performs a deleting process on only the acquired reception data after the reception data acquiring process.
In the fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment the transmission-reception managing means deletes the transmission data to the network after transmitting it. Furthermore, the application processing means performs a deleting process an only the acquired reception data after the reception data acquiring process. That is, unnecessary data is deleted.
In accordance with the fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, unnecessary data is deleted, and therefore, it is possible to prevent a storage capacity from being restricted.
A sixth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the application processing means further executes an other application data acquiring process for receiving reception data for other application, and does not perform the deleting process in case that the acquired reception data is the reception data for other application.
In the sixth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the application processing means further executes other application data acquiring process for receiving reception data for other application. However, the application processing means does not perform the deleting process in a case that the acquired reception data is reception data for other application.
According to the sixth exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to save the inconvenience of the reception data for other applications being deleted.
A seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the reception data includes application identification information for identifying an application, transmission source information for indicating a transmission source, and overwrite information for indicating whether or not overwriting of data is allowable, the transmission-reception managing means compares application identification information, transmission source information and overwrite information included in the received reception data, and application identification information, transmission source information and overwrite information included in the reception data stored in the reception data memory area, and, in a case that reception data the same in the application identification information, the transmission source information, and the overwrite information as the received reception data is stored in the reception data memory area, overwrites the stored reception data to store the received reception data in the reception data memory area.
In the seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment, the reception data includes application identification information for identifying an application, transmission source information for indicating a transmission source, and overwrite information for indicating whether or not overwriting of data is allowable. The transmission-reception managing means compares application identification information, transmission source information and overwrite information included in the received reception data, and application identification information, transmission source information and overwrite information included in the reception data stored in the reception data memory area. Then, the transmission-reception managing means, in a case that the reception data is the same with respect to the application identification information, the transmission source information, and the overwrite information as the received reception data that is stored in the reception data memory area, overwrites the stored reception data to store the received reception data in the reception data memory area.
In accordance with the seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment, the reception data is overwritten as needed, and therefore, it is possible to prevent useless reception data from being stored in the storing means. That is, it is possible to prevent a storage capacity of the storing means from being restricted.
An eighth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the reception data further includes overwrite priority information indicating priority of overwriting, and the transmission-reception managing means overwrites in a case that the priority information of the received reception data shows overwrite priority higher than the priority information of the reception data already stored.
In the eighth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the reception data further includes overwrite priority information indicating priority of overwriting. For example, the priority represents newness sod importance of the reception data. The transmission-reception managing means overwrites with the received reception data in a case that the priority information of the received reception data shows overwrite priority higher than the priority information of the reception data already stored. Thus, new reception data and reception data of much importance overwrites the older and less important one.
In accordance with the eighth exemplary illustrative embodiment, with the reception data with a higher priority, overwriting is performed, and therefore, it is possible to save inconvenience like being overwritten with undesired reception data.
A ninth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the transmission data and the reception data are data in an electronic mail format and transmitted and received with other game apparatus via a mail server.
In the ninth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the transmission data and the reception data are data in an electronic mail format, and transmitted and received with other game apparatus via the mail server.
In accordance with the ninth exemplary illustrative embodiment, electronic mails are transmitted and received with other game apparatus over the mail server, and therefore, the game apparatus communicated with each other does not have to be simultaneously activated. Furthermore, the game apparatus can communicate with a PC and a cellular phone. Thus, it is possible to provide a communication method to a customer with an added convenience.
A tenth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus recording to the ninth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the storing means further includes an address book memory area for storing data of an address book to register an e-mail address of a predetermined opponent, and the transmission-reception managing means includes a filtering means for, when the reception data is not transmitted from an opponent registered in said address book, deleting the reception data after reception.
In the tenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the storing means further includes an address book memory area for storing data of an address book to register an e-mail address of a predetermined opponent. A filtering means, when reception data is not transmitted from an opponent registered in the address book, that is, when a transmission source is not a predetermined opponent (unidentified), deletes the reception data after reception.
In accordance with the tenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, if the transmission source is unidentified, the reception data is deleted, thereby eliminating the need of receiving undesired data. For example, it is possible to automatically delete undesired electronic mail like a spam.
An eleventh exemplary illustrative embodiment a game apparatus according to the tenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and further comprises a notifying means for, when an e-mail address is added to the address book, generating transmission data with a predetermined content directed to the e-mail address, and storing it in the transmission data memory area, and a registering means for, in a case that the reception data transmitted from the added e-mail address is acquired from the reception data storing means, registering the e-mail address as an opponent with whom data is allowed to be transmitted and received.
In the eleventh exemplary illustrative embodiment, a notifying means, when an e-mail address is added to the address book, generates transmission data with a predetermined content directed to the e-mail address, and stores at in the transmission data memory area. The registering means, in a case that the reception data transmitted from the added e-mail address is actuated from the reception data storing means, registers the e-mail address as an opponent with whom data is allowed to be transmitted and received.
In accordance with the eleventh exemplary illustrative embodiment, by receiving a notification from the opponent which has been input in the address book, the opponent is registered as an opponent with whom data is allowed to be transmitted and received, thereby realizing an easy registration.
A twelfth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the ninth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the application includes a message application for creating and viewing a message in the electronic mail format, and the message application stores a created message in the storing means in the electronic mail format, and displays the acquired message from the storing means on a display.
In the twelfth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the application includes a message application for creating and viewing a message in the e-mail format. The message application stores a created message in the steering means in the electronic mail format, and displays the acquired message from the storing means on a display.
In accordance with the twelfth exemplary illustrative embodiment, during execution of the application, it is possible to create and view a message.
A thirteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the twelfth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the message application, when a destination of the created message is an e-mail address of the game apparatus of its own, stores the message in the reception data area in the electronic mail format.
In the thirteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the message application, when a destination of the created message is an e-mail address of the game apparatus of its own, stores the message in the reception data memory area in the electronic mail format.
In accordance with the thirteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the message directed to the game apparatus of its own is directly stored in the reception data memory area, eliminating a need of a useless communication like transmitting and receiving via the mail server. Furthermore, even if the game apparatus is not connected to the network, the game apparatus can transmit a message to the game apparatus itself, it can the used as an individual notepad, and a message board for home use.
A fourteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the application processing means performs a pausing process to request the transmission-reception managing means to temporarily prohibit transmission and reception before and after any one of the transmission data storing process and the reception data acquiring process.
In the fourteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the application processing means temporarily stops transmission and reception by the transmission-reception managing means before and after any one of the transmission data storing process and the reception data acquiring process. For example, when the application reads the data from the storing means, after the transmission-reception managing means transmits transmission data, transmitting and receiving data is temporarily stopped. After the application completes reading the data, when transmitting and receiving the data is restarted, the transmission-reception managing means receives the reception data.
In accordance with the fourteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, transmitting and receiving data by the transmission-reception managing means can be stopped or restarted, and therefore, it is possible to prevent a processing speed of an application from being drastically reduced, a communication response from being lowered, an unnecessary time to access the storing means from being taken, and so forth.
A fifteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the application processing means further executes a normal communication process for communicating with the network without passing through the transmission data storing process and the reception data acquiring process, and a pausing process for requesting the transmission-reception managing means to temporarily prohibit the transmission and the reception during performing the normal communication process.
In the fifteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, a normal communication process communicates with the network without passing through the transmission data storing process and the reception data acquiring process. For example, in the game application, a game apparatus can execute a communication game by communicating with other game apparatus connected over a network. A pausing process requests the transmission-reception managing means to temporarily prohibit the transmission and the reception during performing the normal communication process.
In accordance with the fifteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, similarly to the thirteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, transmitting and receiving data by the transmission-reception managing means can be stopped or restarted, and therefore, it is possible to prevent a processing speed of an application from being drastically reduced, a communication response from being lowered, an unnecessary time to access the storing means from being taken, and so forth.
A sixteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to any one of the first to fourteenth exemplary illustrative embodiments, and the application processing means stores in the transmission data memory area transmission data including transmission stand-by information indicative of holding transmission in the transmission data storing process, and the transmission-reception managing means sets the transmission data in a transmittable state by deleting the transmission stand-by information included in the transmission data in a case that the reception data includes reply request information.
In the sixteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the application processing means stores transmission data including transmission stand-by information indicative of holding transmission in the transmission data memory area in the transmission data storing process. The transmission-reception managing means sets the transmission data in a transmittable state by deleting the transmission stand-by information included in the transmission data in a case that the reception data includes reply request information. Thereafter, the transmission data is transmitted.
In accordance with the sixteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, when data including reply request information is transmitted, data including transmission stand-by information is automatically transmitted by being released from the holding state in response thereto. That is, it is possible to automatically transmit data in response to a request from the opponent.
A seventeenth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the application processing means stores transmission data including transmission stand-by information indicative of holding transmission in the transmission data memory area in the transmission data storing process, and the transmission-reception managing means for creating transmittable transmission data by storing a copy of the transmission data from which the transmission stand-by information is deleted in the transmission data memory area in a case that the reception data includes reply request information.
The seventeenth exemplary illustrative embodiment is the same as the fifteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment except for that in a case that the reception data including reply request information is received, a copy of the transmission data including the transmission stand-by information is stored in the transmission data memory area to thereby make the transmission data transmittable.
In accordance with the seventeenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, a copy of the transmission data can be automatically transmitted, and therefore, the same transmission data can be transmitted to a plurality of opponents.
An eighteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the storing means further includes a download data memory area for storing download data to be downloaded from a download server, further comprises a download managing means for executing processing of causing the communication means to make a communication with the network in a preset schedule, and storing download data identifiable with a targeted application downloaded from the network for each targeted application in the download data memory area, and the application processing means performs processing including a download data acquiring process for reading the download data for the application in a case that the download data for the application exists in the download data memory area.
In the eighteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the storing means further includes a download data memory area for storing download data (content) to be downloaded from a download server. A download managing means executes processing of causing the communication means to make a communication with the network in a preset schedule, and storing download data identifiable with a targeted application downloaded from the network for each targeted application in the download data memory area. The application processing means performs processing including a download data acquiring process for reading the download data for the application in a case that the download data for the application exists in the download data memory area. This makes it possible to utilize data via the network in an application.
In accordance with the eighteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the data utilized in the application can be acquired via the network. For example, in the game application, data of a game map, and a game item can be added in correspondence with the progress of the game. Furthermore, the download data can be identified for each application, and download data of various applications can be managed by one memory, and thus realizes cost-cutting.
A nineteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the eighteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and further comprises a notification data storing means for storing notification data for indicating a notification to a user out of the download data in the reception data memory area.
In the nineteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, a notification data storing means, if download data is notification data for notification to a user, stores the download data in the reception data memory area.
In accordance with the nineteenth exemplary illustrative embodiment, in a case that the download data is notification data, the data is stored in the reception data memory area, and therefore, it is possible to transmit a message from the administrator as well as data to be utilized in the application from the download server.
A twentieth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus transmitting and receiving data with other apparatus via a network, and executing a game program for utilizing the transmitted and received data, and comprises a communication portion, a transmission-reception managing means, a reply data storing means, a reception data storing means, a game processing means, a reception data determining means, and an automatically replying means. The communication portion transmits and receives data. The transmission-reception managing means causes the communication portion to transmit and receive data. The reply data storing means stores predetermined reply data for an auto-reply. The reception data storing means stores received reception data. The game processing means executes a game program designated by a user, and utilizes the reception data. The reception data determining means, in a case that the transmission-reception managing means transmits and receives data and receives the data, stores the received reception data in the reception data storing means, and determines whether or not reply request information for indicating a request of a reply is included in the reception data. The automatically replying means automatically reads the reply data from the reply data storing means, and transmits it via the communication portion in a case that the reception data stored in the reception data storing means includes the reply request information.
In the twentieth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the game apparatus transmits and receives data with other apparatus via a network, and executes a game program for utilizing the transmitted and received data. A communication portion transmits and receives data, and the transmission-reception managing means causes the communication portion to transmit and receive data. A reply data storing means stores predetermined reply data for an auto-reply. A reception data storing means stores received reception data. A game processing means executes a game program designated by a user, and utilizes the reception data stored by the reception data storing means at this time. A reception data determining means, in a case that the transmission-reception managing means transmits and receives data and receives the data, stores the received reception data in the reception data storing means, and then determines whether or not reply request information for indicating a request of a reply is included in the reception data. The automatically replying means automatically reads the reply data from the reply data storing means, and transmits it via the communication portion in a case that the reception data stored in the reception data storing means includes the reply request information. However, the reply data is transmitted to the apparatus from which a reply request is made.
In accordance with the twentieth exemplary illustrative embodiment a reply to the received data can be automatically performed, and therefore, even when an online game is not played, it is possible to transmit and receive data with other game machine.
A twenty-first exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the twentieth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the automatically replying means deletes the reply data from the reply data storing means after completion of transmitting the reply data.
In the twenty-first exemplary illustrative embodiment, the automatically replying means deletes the reply data from the reply data storing means after completion of transmitting the reply data.
In accordance with the twenty-first exemplary illustrative embodiment, an auto-reply can be performed only once.
A twenty-second exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the twentieth exemplary illustrative embodiment and the automatically replying means reads and sends back the reply data every time that data is received.
In the twenty-second exemplary illustrative embodiment, unlikely to the second exemplary illustrative embodiment, the automatically replying means reads and transmits reply data every time that the data is received. For example, a copy of the reply data is transmitted.
According to the twenty-second exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to perform an auto-reply without limit on the number of times.
A twenty-third exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to a twenty-first exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the game processing means is for executing a game program for dealing with an item in a game via the network, the reply data includes data relating to the item and the reception data including the reply request information further includes indication information of intent to agree with dealing with the item. In the automatically replying means, transmission data including data relating to the item is transmitted in response to the reception data including the reply request information to thereby get a deal in the game.
In the twenty-third exemplary illustrative embodiment, the game processing means executes a game program for dealing with an item in a game via the network. The reply data includes data relating to the item. If the reply data includes reply request information, indication information of intent to agree with dealing with the item is further included. In response to the received reception data included in the reply request information by the automatically replying means, the transmission data relating to the item is transmitted to the other apparatus which has transmitted a reply request. Thus, it is possible to get a deal in the game.
In accordance with the twenty-third exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to deal with an item with other game machine by communication even when the user does not play a game.
A twenty-fourth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the twenty-third exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the game processing means includes a notifying process for causing the communication portion to transmit notification data for notifying a deal.
In the twenty-fourth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the game processing means causes the communication portion to transmit notification data for notifying a deal.
In accordance with the twenty-fourth exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to provide notification to the user in advance to thereby prompt the user to deal with an item.
A twenty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus furnished with a communication portion for transmitting and receiving data with a network and a storing portion having a download data memory area for storing received download data, and being capable of executing an application by utilizing the data downloaded via the network comprises an application processing means for executing an arbitrary application designated by a user, a task storing means for storing communication schedule data including at least download destination information for each application, and a download managing means for executing processing of reading communication schedule data from the task storing means, causing the communication portion to communicate with the network on the basis of the communication schedule to download predetermined data, storing in the download data memory area download data identifiable with the targeted application downloaded from the network for each targeted application, and the application processing means, in a case that the download data for the application exists in the download data memory area, executes processing including a download data acquiring process for reading the download data for the application to thereby perform utilization of data via the network.
In the twenty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the game apparatus is furnished with a communication portion for transmitting and receiving data with a network and a storing portion having a download data memory area, and being capable of executing an application by utilizing the data downloaded via the network. A download area stores received download data. An application processing means executes an arbitrary application designated by a user. A task storing means includes communication schedule data including at least download destination information (address, etc. of download server) for each application. A download managing means causes the communication portion to communicate with the network on the basis of the communication schedule to download predetermined data. Furthermore, the download managing means performs processing of storing in the download data memory area download data identifiable with the targeted application downloaded from the network for each targeted application. That is, the download data is stored in correspondence with the targeted application. The application processing means, in a case that the download data for the application exists in the download data memory area, executes processing including a download data acquiring process for reading the download data for the application to thereby perform utilization of data via the network.
In accordance with the twenty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to download data independent of the application, that is, except when the application is executed, and therefore, the user does not have to continuously instruct download during execution of the application. Thus, it is possible to download data of a plurality of applications.
A twenty-sixth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the twenty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the application processing means further performs a task registering process for storing the communication schedule data in the task storing means.
In the twenty-sixth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the application processing means further performs a task registering process for storing the communication schedule data in the task storing means. That is, during execution of an application, a download task for the application is registered.
In accordance with the twenty-sixth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the application can make the game machine execute download for the application as necessary.
A twenty-seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the twenty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the communication schedule data includes the remaining number of times of downloading, and the download managing means decrements the remaining number of times every time of downloading so as to update it.
In the twenty-seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment, the communication schedule data includes the remaining number of times of downloading. The download managing means decrements the remaining number of times every time of downloading so as to update it.
In accordance with the twenty-seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment, by restricting the number of times of downloading, it is possible to prevent continuous wasteful downloading from being performed even after the data is not needed, eliminating the need of deleting an unnecessary schedule by the user on his own.
A twenty-eighth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the twenty-seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the download managing means deletes the communication schedule data having the remaining number of times of zero from the task storing means.
In the twenty-eighth exemplary illustrative embodiment the download managing means automatically deletes the communication schedule data from the task storing means when the remaining number of times of downloading is zero.
In accordance with the twenty-eighth exemplary illustrative embodiment, similarly to the twenty-seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment, by restricting the number of times of downloading, it is possible to prevent continuous wasteful downloading from being performed even after the data is not needed, eliminating the need of deleting an unnecessary schedule by the user on his own.
A twenty-ninth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the twenty-seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the download managing means further performs error detecting processing for detecting a communication error and not performing update of the remaining number of times if an error is detected.
In the twenty-ninth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the download managing means further performs error detecting processing for detecting a communication error due to stop of the download server, etc. In this case, the remaining number of times of downloading is not updated.
In accordance with the twenty-ninth exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to prevent the download from being ended without executing the download due to an error of the network, the server, etc.
A thirtieth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the twenty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and further comprises a time outputting means for outputting data indicative of a time, and the communication schedule data includes an interval of downloading, and the download massaging means determines a estimated time for next download on the basis of the downloading hour and the interval.
In the thirtieth exemplary illustrative embodiment, a time outputting means outputs data indicative of a time. The communication schedule data includes an interval of downloading. The download managing means determines an estimated time for next download on the basis of the downloading hour and the interval for downloading. That is, a download task is scheduled.
In accordance with the thirtieth exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to set repetition of the downloading at suitable timings.
A thirty-first exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the thirtieth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the communication schedule data further includes a past time indicative of how long a downloading hour can be past from the estimated time for next download, the download managing means deletes the communication schedule data in a case that the past time expires without the downloading being made from the estimated time.
In the thirty-first exemplary illustrative embodiment, the communication schedule data includes a past time (allowable time) indicative of how long a downloading hour can be past from the estimated time for next download. The download managing means deletes the communication schedule data in a case that the past time expires without the downloading being made from the estimated time.
In accordance with the thirty-first exemplary illustrative embodiment, if there is a time during which no downloading is performed due to some reasons, it is possible to prevent the data which becomes useless after expiration of the period from being downloaded.
A thirty-second exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the twenty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the game apparatus is a game apparatus switchable between a normal state of being a normal energized state and allowing execution of the application, and a stand-by state restricting electric power consumption and not allowing execution of the application, and the download managing means causes the communication portion to make a communication in at least the stand-by state.
In the thirty-second exemplary illustrative embodiment, the game apparatus is switchable between a normal state and a stand-by state. The normal state is a normal energized state, and means that execution of an application is possible. Furthermore, the stand-by state means a state in which electric power consumption is restricted and execution of the application is impossible. The download managing means causes the communication portion to make a communication in at least the stand-by state. That is, even, when an application is not activated, downloading is executed.
In accordance with the thirty-second exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to download even during the stand-by state is which execution of the application is impossible, and therefore, when the user activates a game apparatus application to execute it, desired data can already been downloaded, making it possible for the user so effectively use the time.
A thirty-third exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus transmitting and receiving data via a network with other apparatus, and executing an application by means of data transmitted and received with an apparatus registered in advance as a destination with which a communication is allowable, comprises a communication portion for transmitting and receiving data, a destination storing means for storing destination data indicative of a destination, destination input means for adding destination data indicative of a predetermined destination to the destination storing means, a first notifying means for, in a case that destination data is added by the destination input means, automatically generating predetermined data to an apparatus indicated by the added destination and causing the communication portion to transmit it via the network, and a registering means for, in a case that predetermined data is received from the apparatus indicative of the added destination after completion of transmitting and receiving the data by the first notifying means, registering the destination data as a communication allowable destination.
In the thirty-third exemplary illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus transmits and receives data via a network with other apparatus, and executes an application by means of data transmitted and received with an apparatus registered in advance as a destination with which a communication is allowable. A communication portion transmits and receives data. A destination storing means stores destination data indicative of a destination. A destination input means adds destination data indicative of a predetermined destination to the destination storing means. For example, a destination of a device like a game apparatus used by a desired user, etc. is added. A first notifying means, in a case that destination data is added by the destination input means, automatically generates predetermined data to an apparatus indicated by the added destination, and causes the communication portion to transmit it via the network. For example, data indicating that the destination is registered is transmitted to the apparatus with the destination. The registering means, in a case that predetermined data is received from the apparatus indicative of the added destination after completion of transmitting and receiving the data by the first notifying means, registers the destination data as a communication allowable destination.
In accordance with the thirty-third exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to register a destination for transmitting and receiving communication data only with a desired user.
A thirty-fourth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the thirty-third exemplary illustrative embodiment, and executes an application by means of data transmitted and received between game apparatuses each of which registers each other's destination data. The destination is a destination for designating a game apparatus, and the game apparatus further comprises a second notifying means for, after registering the destination data in the registering means, automatically generating predetermined data to the destination, and causing the communication portion to transmit it via the network. The registering means, after transmitting the data by the first notifying means, in a case that predetermined data generated in the first notifying means or the second notifying means of the game apparatus to be designated by the destination is received, registers the destination data.
In the thirty-fourth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the game apparatus executes an application by means of data transmitted and received between game apparatuses each of which registers each other's destination data. In this case, the destination is a destination for designating a game apparatus. A second notifying means, after registering the destination data in the registering means, automatically generates predetermined data to the destination, and causes the communication portion to transmit it via the network. The registering means, after transmitting the data by the first notifying means, in a case that predetermined data generated in the first notifying means or the second notifying means of the game apparatus to be designated by the destination is received, registers the destination data.
In accordance with the thirty-fourth exemplary illustrative embodiment, in a case that communication data is transmitted and received between the same kinds of the game apparatuses of only the desired users, the both perform the same processing to thereby confirm that the both of the game apparatuses register each other's destinations.
A thirty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the thirty-third exemplary illustrative embodiment, and the destination is an e-mail address, and the first notifying means generates data in an electronic mail formal to the destination, and the registering means registers the destination data in a case that a reply mail to the data in an electronic mail format is received.
In the thirty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the destination is an email address. Accordingly, the first notifying means generates data in an electronic mail format to the destination. The registering means registers the destination data in a case that a reply mail to the data in an electronic mail format is received.
In accordance with the thirty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, the data is transmitted and received in an electronic mail format, and therefore, it is possible to make a communication between a game apparatus and other versatile terminals.
A thirty-sixth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game apparatus according to the thirty-third, and further comprises a filtering means for, in a case that data except for the registered destination is received, deleting the data.
In the thirty-sixth exemplary illustrative embodiment, a filtering means, in a case that data except for the registered destination is received, deletes the data. For example, an undesirable mail like a spam is deleted.
In accordance with the thirty-sixth exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to set so as not to receive data form an unregistered destination.
A thirty-seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment is a storage medium storing a game program of a game apparatus having a communication means for transmitting and receiving data via a network with other apparatus, and a storing means having a transmission data memory area for storing transmission data to be transmitted and a reception data memory area for storing received reception date, and allowing execution of an application by means of data via the network, the game program makes a computer of the game apparatus function as an application processing means for being capable of executing a desired application, and being accessible to the transmission data memory area and the reception data memory area, and a transmission-reception managing means for performing processing of controlling the communication means to communicate with a network, and transmitting the transmission data stored in the transmission data memory area to the network, and storing in the reception data memory area reception data capable of identifying a targeted application received from the network. The application processing means, by executing the application, performs a transmission data storing process for generating transmission data to be transmitted to other apparatus, and making the data identifiable as data for the application and storing it in the transmission data memory area, a reception data acquiring process for, in a case that the reception data for the application exists in the reception data memory area, acquiring the reception data for the application to execute processing utilizing the reception data, so that utilization of data via the network is performed.
In the thirty-seventh exemplary illustrative embodiment also, similarly to the first exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to provide a communication method in high general versatility with less cost and user's work.
A thirty-eighth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game program of a game apparatus transmitting and receiving data with other apparatus via a network and utilizing the transmitted and received data, and the game program causes a computer of the game apparatus to function as a communication portion, a transmission-reception managing means, a reply data storing means, a reception data storing means, a game processing means, a reception data determining means, and an automatically replying means. The communication portion transmits and receives data. The transmission-reception managing means causes the communication portion to transmit and receive data. The reply data storing means stores predetermined reply data for an auto-reply. The reception data storing means stores received reception data. The game processing means executes a game program designated by a user to perform game processing by means of the reception data. The reception data determining means, in a case that the transmission-reception managing means transmits and receives data and receives the data, stores the received reception data in the reception data storing means, and determines whether or not reply request information for indicating a request of a reply is included in the reception data. The automatically replying means automatically reads the reply data from the reply data storing means, and transmits it via the communication portion in a case that the reception data stored in the reception data storing means includes the reply request information.
In the thirty-eighth exemplary illustrative embodiment also, similarly to the twentieth exemplary illustrative embodiment, a reply to the received data can be automatically performed, and therefore, even when an online game is not played, it is possible to transmit and receive data with other game machine.
A thirty-ninth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game program of a game apparatus provided with a communication portion for transmitting and receiving data with a network and a storing portion having a download data memory area for storing received download data and being capable of executing an application by means of the data downloaded via the network. The game program makes a computer of the game apparatus to function as an application processing means for executing an arbitrary application designated by a user, a task storing means for storing communication schedule data including at least download destination information for each application, and a download managing means for executing processing of reading communication schedule data from the task storing means, causing the communication portion to communicate with the network on the basis of the communication schedule to download predetermined data, and storing in the download data memory area download data identifiable with the targeted application downloaded from the network for each targeted application. The application processing means, in a case that the download data for the application exists in the download data memory area, executes processing including a download data acquiring process for reading the download data for the application to thereby perform utilization of data via the network.
In the thirty-ninth exemplary illustrative embodiment also, similarly to the twenty-fifth exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to download data except during execution of the application, and therefore, the user does not have to continuously instruct download during execution of the application.
A fortieth exemplary illustrative embodiment is a game program of a game apparatus transmitting and receiving data via a network with other apparatus, and executing an application by means of data transmitted and received with an apparatus registered in advance as a destination with which a communication is allowable. The game program makes a computer of the game apparatus function as a communication portion for transmitting and receiving data, a destination storing means for storing destination data indicative of a destination, a destination input means for adding destination data indicative of a predetermined destination to the destination storing means, a first notifying means for, in a case that destination data is added by the destination input means, automatically generating predetermined data to an apparatus indicated by the added destination and causing the communication portion to transmit it via the network, and a registering means for, in a case that predetermined data is received from the apparatus indicative of the added destination after completion of transmitting and receiving the data by the first notifying means, registering the destination data as a communication allowable destination.
In the fortieth exemplary illustrative embodiment also, similarly to the thirty-third exemplary illustrative embodiment, it is possible to register a destination for transmitting and receiving communication data only with a desired user.